The Adopted Prince
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Yukito Seo (my OC) lost his parents and has been adopted by King Viktor. The Bulsack kingdom try abducting Leonhard but Yukito stops them and is taken instead. eleven years later, he comes back with a couple surprises. (There's a little violence in one chapter). Anyway, I hope you like it
1. There's another Prince!

I fixed the little mistakes I noticed. Hope you like it

...

Ch. 1

There's Another Prince?!

With their royal tutor back, the four princes couldn't be happier. They learned so much from Heine and wanted to learn more form him. However, on this particular day, June fourteenth, all four princes stood outside. Gazing at the passing clouds overhead.

"Think we'll ever see him again?" Leonhard asks, breaking the silence between them.

"It's been eleven years since he disappeared. I honestly don't know anymore," Bruno admits sadly.

"All I remember about him is the song he sang. It always calmed me down when I got upset. I don't recall the lyrics, but the melody is still there," Licht says, trying to hold his tears back.

"He's alive," Kai says plainly. "He's still out there somewhere. I have a feeling we'll run into him unexpectedly. At least I hope." They let out a sad sigh as their royal tutor comes around.

"Is something the matter, my princes?" Heine asks softly.

"Hm?" they look down to see their tutor.

"Oh, Professor. Uh," Leonhard couldn't hold it back any longer. He bursts out crying as Bruno pulls him into a gently hug.

"Sorry, master. Could we not have a lesson today, please?" Bruno asks softly. Gently holding Leonhard, rubbing his back hoping to calm him down a bit.

"Of course. Though, if I may ask Your Highnesses. Did something happen on this day?" Heine asks. The four brothers gaze at each other before Kai speaks.

"I'll tell him. Go on inside and relax," he says.

"Thanks, Kai," Bruno nods, taking the younger two inside the palace. Heine waits patiently for the prince to continue.

"Eleven years ago, today," Kai began, now holding his right arm. "Our brother was taken away from us."

"That's sensitive subject for all four of you to talk about, I see," Heine says kindly, seeing the look on Kai's face and the fact he sort of forced those words out. "I won't ask any more on this subject, my prince. I apologize for asking." He bows before walking towards the palace doors.

"Professor," Kai says before Heine got any father. "It's time we've told you about him. There's no need to apologize. Please, meet us in the main hall around three."

"As you wish, Your Highness," They go inside as Heine checks the time. _Almost three already_ he thought. Heading towards the main hall, going inside the large room to find the other three princes sitting on the couch waiting. Adele, the young princess also there with their palace dog Shadow.

"Hm? Oh, Kai. Professor Heine," Leonhard sniffs as the two named off sat down in separate chairs.

"Your Highnesses?"

"Adele has the right to know now, as well," Bruno says cleaning his glasses.

"His name's Yukito Seo. After his mother passed away, father adopted him. He told us that his mother saved his life one day when he snuck out of the palace," Kai continues the conversation. "Father felt like he owned her yet he had no idea how to. Until the day she died, he didn't want to leave her only child on the streets."

"Even though Yukito always stressed the fact that he was nothing more than a commoner… the four of us only felt like he was our real brother," Bruno takes over the story. "Yukito's the same age as me. He always found a way to lift my spirits."

Licht suddenly starts humming a little tune. Only a few seconds of it before a few tears fell from his eyes. "I got very upset one day… I don't remember why I was so upset. Yuki… Yuki sang to me that day, and whenever I couldn't sleep at night. But I can't remember the words. No matter how hard I try." He sniffs, "Yuki's mother sang that song to him almost every night while she was alive."

"One day, I dragged Yukito far into the woods," Kai took over again. "We played for a long time before I tripped over a twig and hit my arm on a hard, sturdy rock. Breaking it and with us being so far from the palace… Yukito fashioned a splint and sling. Then literally carried me on his back, back to the palace. I passed out from the pain. Woke up the next morning to find my arm in a professional splint and sling. Also, that Yukito came down with a bad fever after bringing me home, around midnight."

"Yukito… he," Leonhard finally spoke up, as his tears came back. "He saved me from some kidnappers. He has always been a good fighter."

"That day was pretty frightening for us all. Especially Leo," Licht says softly.

"I recall someone grabbing me from behind. A hand across my mouth before I could scream," Leonhard shivers. "Yukito showed up before whoever grabbed me could get away. He fought the man, snatching me back, shouting, 'Everyone back in the carriage now!' He gives me to Kai, practically shoving everyone inside."

"We all saw the attackers before Yukito shoved us in the carriage," Bruno takes over. "He stayed behind to keep the attackers busy so we could escape." He bites his lip trying to keep his tears in.

"Father and I looked out the window, back at the battle. Trying to get Yukito to come along or hide but," Kai pipes in. "The attackers subdued him and took him away."

"I wish he was here with us," Leonhard sobs.

"I wish I could meet him," Adele says.

"I'm sure one day he'll return, Your Highnesses," Heine assures them.

...

Please review ^_^


	2. He Returns

Ch. 2

He Returns

After a while, Adele goes off to her own lessons. The princes go back outside to watch the clouds overhead. A few sad minutes later, their tutor comes around again.

"Care to join me for a trip to town, my princes?" Heine asks softly. Without a word, they go inside and come back in different clothes. They go to the awaiting carriage. Going in as the driver goes into town. Having plenty of guards coming with them for protection.

The ride into town went smoothly yet everyone sat silently. However, the moment they arrive in town, the people swiftly move towards the buildings or rush inside them.

"Hm? What's going on?" Kai asks, noticing what's going on outside.

"That's a good question my prince. Please, wait inside the carriage," Heine says as he gets out. Walking just a few steps away from it to see someone in a dark cloak being chased by strong men from a different country. "The Bulsacks? What are they doing here, I wonder?" His eyes suddenly went wide when the person in the cloak stops all of a sudden. Jumping in the air, spinning and kicking two guys in the head with ease. Heine notices the person in the cloak holding something to each shoulder.

"I know that move," Bruno says, now standing beside Heine with his brothers.

"Didn't I ask you four to stay in the carriage?" Heine asks, not looking away from the scene before him.

"Yes, but once we looked out the window, we got curious," Bruno replies. The person in the cloak suddenly comes over to them.

"Please, hold her," the person says, handing a baby to Leonhard.

"Uh, sure," Leonhard nods, taking the baby gently as the person brings that elbow back fast, smacking the attacker in the gut hard. "You, please hold him for me," to Bruno.

"Of course," Bruno says, taking the other baby. He could already verify this person is a male.

"What's going on?" Licht asks, seeing the boy going back to fight the Bulsack people.

"That's… another good question," Heine says, still watching the scene unfold.

"The way this guy fights… it's familiar," Kai says softly, seeing a man clutch the boy's cloak and rips it off. A gasp escapes the princes.

The boy's black hair came to the base of his neck that also hides his ears. A black sleeveless shirt that slightly covers his shoulders with a blue vest cloth. Black unattached sleeves that covers his bare arms only partly to his shoulders. A black belt around his neck like a choker as he took a stance, his slightly baggy black pants giving him better mobility.

"Yukito!" the four princes shout as the boy knocks out the men from Bulsack. He gazes over at the four with his calm red eyes, huffing for air.

"I'd know those eyes anywhere," Kai smiles, yet still not believing he's staring at the same guy. "Yukito."

Yukito goes over to them, "that's my name. Thank you for holding my kids," he bows to them as Bruno and Leonhard give the babies back to him. He walks off as they speak again.

"Wait, Yukito!" Bruno shouts as the boy stops. "Don't you recognize us?"

"Even if I do, how do you know you're looking at the real, Yukito?" Yukito asks with a sigh.

"That is something you should consider," Heine tells them. "I must say, that was impressive."

"It wasn't a show to impress anyone," Yukito tells him. "Hm?" Hears Licht humming a tune.

~Out on the ocean blue~ reflecting the sky overhead. Soar high above your troubles~ Ooh~ Soar~ Let your heart soar! ~ Above the clouds! ~ Over the vast ocean. The sea life live freely~ In their~ world~ O-oh! ~ Soar~ through the unlimited sky~ freely as a bird. Soar high~ above your troubles~ Soar through~ your dreams~ soar to a land~ without troubles to haunt you. Oo-hh~ Soar towards~ the sunset~ Hmm~ Soar~

Yukito ends the song, staring out to sea.

"Magnificent," Heine awes.

"Licht?" Leonhard asks, seeing his little brother crying. Licht goes to Yukito and gently places his head on his shoulder.

"Licht?" Yukito asks softly.

"Come home… please," Licht softly sobs.

"I'm still a commoner," Yukito tells him.

"Do you think any of us cared about that?" Bruno asks, coming closer with the others.

"Yukito, please come home. We've really missed you," Leonhard tells him, shedding tears of his own.

"Yukito… doesn't matter to us weather we're blood or not," Kai tells him. "We've always thought of you as our brother."

Yukito gasps lightly, "you… you would welcome me back? Just like that?"

"Yuki," Licht sobs lightly.

"After all these years… you four would," Yukito begins to cry.

"Brother. Please come home with us," Bruno says softly.

"Yes," Yukito sobs happily. "Yes." He turns towards them as they carefully hug him. Heine finds himself crying at this scene. Happy and proud of the princes for not giving up hope. He cleans his tears before clearing his throat. "I believe it's time for us to return to the palace, my princes," he says.

"Right, professor," Kai nods as one of the babies in Yukito's arms starts crying.

"She's hungry," Yukito says sadly. "I haven't been able to feed them for five days. And that's how old they are too. I'd like to find a woman who can feed them before going back. I'll explain what happened later."

"Right," the princes nod, helping Yukito find a woman. Yukito goes to a small house as Kai knocks on the door. A woman holding a baby opens the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asks.

"Ma'am. I haven't been able to feed my babies for five days. Please, may I trouble you to feed them? And perhaps some lessons on parenting?" Yukito asks softly.

 _He sounds like a prince even though he says he's a commoner_ Heine thought, seeing a smile on the woman's face.

"It's no trouble at all. I'd be happy to," she says. Her smile fades suddenly, "Oh my, you don't look so good." Yukito huffs softly, turning towards Bruno and Leonhard. They gently take a baby before Yukito falls over. Kai catches him in time and carefully picks him up.

"Ma'am," he says softly. "Would it be too much to ask for you and your family to come with us for a while?"

"Will there be good food and work for me at least for that time?" asks the woman's husband, coming over to the door.

"I'm sure we can find something you can do, sir. They'll be plenty of food," Bruno assures him.

"What do you say, dear?" he asks his wife.

"Yes. It would be an honor," the woman lightly bows to them. Whispering, "Your Highnesses."

"Hm?" Heine wonders.

"We'll explain later," the man bows too.

"Then please, come with us," Heine says walking to the carriages with the princes. The couple goes with them, getting in the second carriage with Heine. The princes took the first carriage, happy to have their adopted brother back.

"Yuki?" Licht asks softly as the carriage heads off.

"Helia and Kaylee," Yukito says softly, still huffing slightly.

"Huh?" the boys wonder.

"Heh, their names," Yukito tells them, reaching over to the baby boy. They smile sweetly, trying to calm the crying babies.

In the second carriage, the couple tell Heine everything. "We knew the princes just by their behavior. Of course, we'd never do anything to jeopardies their lives. It's an honor to assist them," the woman says, as her own baby sleeps.

"Understood madam," Heine says before turning to the man. "What can you do, sir? If you'd like to work while you're at the palace."

"I can take care of horses and gardening mostly," the man replies with a shrug. They talk more as the carriages come to a stop in the palace grounds. In front of the palace entrance as the drivers open the doors.

The king walks outside in time to see his sons coming out of the carriage. Heine goes over to him, bowing before informing him about the situation.

"Are you serious?" Viktor asks holding back his tears.

"See for yourself, Your Majesty," Heine moves aside as Kai comes out of the carriage still carrying Yukito.

"Yukito," Viktor gasps, running over to his sons. "Yukito."

"Father," Kai says softly. "He's burning up."

"Right, get him to bed," Viktor tells his son who nods and walks inside. "Hm?" Hears crying before gazing over at his other two sons. Both holding a baby. "So, that's what you meant by, 'had two babies with him'. And…" turns his head to see the commoner family coming over. They bow to him, greeting him kindly. "Thank you for your assistance with the babies, ma'am."

"It's an honor to assist the royal family, Your Majesty," the woman says. "My name's Cathrine. This is my husband Marc and our daughter, Amy."

"A pleasure to meet you three. Please come in and eat," Viktor smiles, walking inside with his sons.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Cathrine and Marc say kindly. Following them inside the palace.

...

Please review ^_^


	3. Lesson and Explanation

Ch. 3

Lesson and Explanation

Kai lays Yukito in a bed, pulling the covers over him before looking over at a maid holding a water basin. "Please take care of him."

"Of course, Your Highness," the maid bows as she sets the basin down on a small table. Wringing out the soaking wet rag before placing it on Yukito's forehead.

"Thank you," Kai smiles before leaving the room, heading to the dining hall for dinner. Entering the dining hall to find his brothers, sister, father and the commoner family at the table waiting on him.

"Sorry to make you wait," Kai says, taking a seat next to Leonhard.

"Don't worry about it. How's Yukito?" Viktor asks.

"He's resting. One of the maids is taking care of him," Kai informs as their food comes.

"That's good," Viktor sighs with relief. "So, the boy's name is Helia and the girl's Kaylee?"

"That's what Yuki told us before passing out in the carriage," Licht tells him.

"He said he'd explain what happened later," Bruno says, still holding the crying boy.

"Allow me, Your Highness," Cathrine smiles, handing baby Kaylee to Leonhard who gladly took her in his arms.

"Am I holding her correctly?" Leonhard asks.

"Yes, Your Highness. You're holding her correctly," Cathrine smiles, going over to Bruno who carefully gave her baby Helia. She goes back to her seat, pulls a blanket over her let side and feeds the baby.

They talk while they eat. Learning a bit about the commoner family they invited into the palace.

"I hope you'll be able to rest with the babies, Miss Cathrine," Viktor says kindly.

"It's no trouble, Your Majesty. It may not look like it, but Marc and I have three adult children. They're triplets," Cathrine informs them with a smile.

"You look good for having triplets that are now adults," Licht smiles.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Cathrine smiles back.

A few days went by as Yukito's fever finally broke. He listens to Cathrine's parenting lesson and how to care for twins in his chambers.

"Though I'd say parenting comes naturally to you," Cathrine smiles, watching him changing the baby girl.

"Hm? Think so?" Yukito asks, carefully picking the baby up.

"I can tell just by observing you with them," Cathrine smiles. "You know when they're hungry and when they need to be changed. Also, how to hold newborns."

"Mothers are always right, I guess," Yukito shrugs lightly, getting out of his bed as he carefully takes the baby boy in his other arm. Both fast asleep as he walks towards the door. "Thank you for taking care of them, Miss Cathrine."

"You're welcome, my prince," Cathrine says still smiling.

"I'm not of royal blood," Yukito tells her.

"It doesn't matter if you're born royalty or not. It's the people around you that care about you and sees the person in you that you don't see."

"Honestly, I don't get it, but I will think on that. Uh… Miss Cathrine… would you mind opening the door, please?"

"Of course," Cathrine nods, going over and opening the door for him.

"Thank you." They head down the hall towards the dining hall. The doors wide open as they go in where everyone else waited.

"Yukito. I'm glad you're finally home," Viktor says happily.

"Glad to be home… father," Yukito smiles, carefully placing the babies in a crib together. Sitting down next to Leonhard and Kai. "Where should I begin with the explanation?"

"The beginning would do. Or whatever you remember," Viktor tells him softly.

"Okay," Yukito takes a deep breath before speaking again. "You heard about the princess from the neighboring kingdom, right?"

"Hm? Yeah. She got kidnapped the same day as you, right?" Leonhard asks, eating a salad.

"Yeah. They were after you, Leonhard. For their experiment," Yukito tells him. "Though they didn't start until last year actually. They gave the princess and me a choice. Either I force myself on her or she forces herself on me or die painfully."

"Oh my," Heine silently gasps.

"Princess Hannah didn't want to do either option. Neither did I for that matter. We tried to figure out a way to escape, but the only option for that would be to get her pregnant first," Yukito continues, taking a bite of steak. "So, we did that until she got pregnant. The Bulsack ruler told us his experimental plan five months later. He was going to experiment with chemicals on the newborn or newborns. We couldn't let that happen. On the day, Helia and Kaylee were born… the ninth of June… Princess Hannah got really sick. So sick she was practically dying. I was able to escape with the babies, also carrying her. Once the Bulsack guys found out we were gone, they sent soldiers after us. Hannah couldn't produce milk for them so they went hungry til recently." He stops for a while to get a drink of water.

"So… that's what…" Leonhard shivers.

"Originally they wanted pure royal blood on both sides. But when I butted in and saved you, Leonhard… they figured I'd do just fine. So, that's what they did," Yukito informs them.

"What happened to Princess Hannah?" Kai asks.

"I was able to get her home, but she died shortly after saying, 'I'm home' to her father," Yukito bites his lower lip. "Her father asked for details, so I told him the story. Also asking the names of the babies. When I was born my real-father wanted to name me Helia, but he went with the name mom picked out. Yukito. My mom also wanted a daughter named Kaylee. Ran those names by Hannah and she said, 'those are sweet names. I like them'. So, that's how they got their names. Hannah's father thanked me for bringing her home and asked that I do my best in raising Helia and Kaylee. Also, to visit when I can. They are his grandchildren, too," Yukito tells them.

"Of course," Viktor agrees with a nod.

 _Sounds like a horrific ordeal. I'm amazed Prince Yukito is able to continue on like this without a mental breakdown_ Heine thinks to himself. _Even so, he is a devoted father already._

"Oh! That's right! I nearly forgot," Yukito says, his head popping up. "King Sanojin. Hannah's father also asked me to send a messenger saying I made it home alright with the kids."

They finish eating as the servants clean up the table. Viktor writes the message himself before giving it to his most trusted messenger. The messenger walks off towards King Sanojin's land.

They stand up from their seats as baby Helia starts crying. Yukito goes straight to the crib. "Helia," he says softly, gently taking him in his arms. Softly bouncing him as he calms down.

"Impressive, My Prince," Heine says coming over.

"Guess it's in my blood. My mom raised me on her own since my father died," Yukito smiles. "You're Professor Heine, right?"

"That's correct," Heine replies kindly. "Everything I have observed thus far, Prince Yukito. Brings me to the conclusion that you are more than worthy of the royal title. Even after your ordeal."

"Hm?!" Yukito blushes deeply.

"I agree," Bruno smiles.

"Yup," smiles Licht.

"I'm overjoyed that our brother has finally come home," Leonhard smiles as well.

"I know this may be overwhelming, but I'd like you to study with the others under Professor Heine," Viktor informs him.

"Hm? Uh… well," Yukito sighs. "I'm actually tired of saying that I'm not royalty. Alright. I'll study with my brothers under Professor Heine."

"Yippy!" Licht rejoices.

"As of now, Your Highness. Your children are more important," Heine tells him.

"True. How long are the lessons?" Yukito asks.

"That all depends on you," Heine replies with a smile.

"I can take care of your babies while you're at your lessons, my prince," Cathrine smiles.

"Alright. Thank you," Yukito smiles back.

...

This is the end of the story. I hope you liked it ^_^


End file.
